1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a laundry treatment machine, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a laundry treatment machine in which the waste of wash water and wash time caused by a siphon phenomenon can be minimized by detecting the siphon phenomenon before performing an operation requested by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, laundry treatment machines are broadly classified into washing machines which remove dirt and dust from laundry using water and detergents and using a mechanical operation, drying machines which dry wet laundry using a heater and using a mechanical operation, and washing/drying machines into which washing machines and drying machines are incorporated.
A conventional washing machine includes a cabinet which defines the exterior of the washing machine, a tub which is disposed in the cabinet, a drum which is disposed in the tub and can load laundry therein, a motor which rotates the drum, a water supply unit which supplies wash water into the tub, and a water discharge unit which discharges wash water from the tub.
The water supply unit includes a water supply valve which controls the supply of water into the tub from an external source. The water discharge unit includes a water discharge pump which pumps out water in the tub.
When laundry is put into the drum and a detergent and wash water are supplied into the tub by the water supply unit, the motor begins to rotate, and thus, a washing operation begins. When the washing operation is completed, the motor stops rotating, and a discharge operation is performed by discharging polluted water in the tub with the use of the water discharge unit. During the discharge operation, the water discharge pump discharges water from the tub by pumping out water in the tub.
However, when a user temporarily terminates the discharge of water from the tub or when the conventional washing machine is turned off during the discharge of water from the tub and thus the water discharge pump stops operating, water may be continuously discharged from the tub due to a siphon phenomenon. As a result of the siphon phenomenon, the discharge of water from the tub continues even after the conventional washing machine resumes its operation and the supply of water into the tub begins, thereby resulting in wasted water and prolonged water discharge/wash time.